My Tutor
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Since he's failing his class, Madame Jean-Aux assigns Zig a tutor. He had no idea that she'd be Clare Edwards, a senior who's way out of his league and someone he just so happens to like. ZIG'S POV.


**AN: **Okay, here's the random one-shot for the day. It's a…_odd _pairing, but I can work with it. Who knows, I might start to ship them. TBH, I kind of ship Clare and Maya with just about anyone.

A couple of things about the one shot, Tori do not exist in here. Zig doesn't like Maya; they are just friends. Also, Clare isn't with Eli.

By the way, Zig looks like how he does in s13. It just seems better this way since he looks way older and more mature. In here, he's also friends with Miles, Maya, Chewy, and Tristan. I guess I like Zig as the good guy and stuff. *shrugs*

Another thing, this is all in Zig's POV. ENJOY!

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**One Shot: **_My Tutor_

**Pairing: **Clare and Zig

**Rating: **M

**Requested By: **_FFReader_

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

"Did you get your test back?" Maya asks as she peers over my shoulder.

I immediately crumple my paper that's in my hand and stuff it in my pocket. Madame Jean-Aux had assigned us a test and I failed terribly. If I fail one more test then I will fail the class.

Maya looks sympathetically at my and pats my shoulder. We walk towards our locker and put in our combinations. Just when I'm exchanging my books, Tristan comes running towards us with a smile on his face.

"I got an A on Madame Jean-Aux test!" he squeals.

"Me too!" Maya says in the same tone.

I roll my eyes and dread them asking me what I have. Tristan turns to me and looks at me, waiting for my answer. I sigh and dig into my pocket to get the crumpled paper. I toss it towards them and Maya catches it. She opens the paper and gasps. Tristan looks at the paper and looks up at me.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time," Maya says softly.

Before I could speak, I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see its Madame Jean-Aux standing there looking with her arms folded across her chest.

"Zig, I'd like to speak to you in private," she says in her thick accent.

I nod my head and turn back to my friends. I tell them I will see them first period. I follow Madame Jean-Aux to her classroom. She sits at her desk and grabs her grading book. She motions for me to come over. I shuffle my feet slowly and go to stand in front of her desk.

"Mr. Novak, did you see the grade you received on your last test?"

I nod my head slowly.

"If you continue to get bad grades, then you will fail this class, Mr. Novak. The reason I called you in here is so I can help you out. I have assigned you a tutor—she's a senior. She's going to be helping you out and, hopefully, help you pass this class."

"Who's my tutor?"

"Clare Edwards."

.

.

.

Its lunch time and I have to go back to Madame Jean-Aux classroom to meet with Clare. I know very little about Clare; I know she's a senior and she's dating that emo boy who graduated last year. I know she's super smart and she was battling with cancer over the summer, but she doesn't have it anymore. I know she's best friends with Adam; the two are practically inseparable. That's all I need to know about her, I guess.

As I walk to the classroom, I see Madame Jean-Aux and Clare talking. They're speaking fluent French; something I can't even understand. I knock on the door and the talking ceases. They look at me and both give me a warm smile.

"Zig, come," Madame Jean-Aux motions.

I move my feet and walk into the classroom. Madame Jean-Aux wraps her arms around my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze as she introduces me to Clare.

"Mr. Novak, I'd like you to meet Clare Edwards, your new tutor. Clare, this is Zig Novak. I trust you can help him pass this class. You may be my only hope."

"Nice to meet you, Zig," Clare says as she shakes my hand. "I'm busy during my lunch working with the student council. Maybe you'd like to study at my house after school?"

"Y—Yeah, just write down your address and I'll come over after school."

Clare smiles and asks Madame Jean-Aux for a sheet of paper and a pen. She hands her the paper and pen. I watch as Clare bends over the desk, giving me a nice view of her round ass. She scribbles down her address and stands straight. I clear my throat and flicker my eyes on the floor so she doesn't notice that I was staring at her butt. She hands me the piece of paper with her address and number on it. Before leaving the classroom she tells me she'll see me later. I watch as she saunters out of the classroom, switching her ass from side to side.

"Clare is a fabulous student, Zig; she's one of my best students. Maybe she can help you pass my class."

"Yeah, thanks," I say as I walk out of the classroom.

I tuck the paper Clare gave me in my pocket and go into the lunchroom. I stand in line and patiently wait for my food. Once I grab my tray, I find the table where my friends are sitting and I go talk a seat with them. Miles has his arm wrapped around Maya and they're chatting. Chewy is talking to Tristan; neither of them has noticed my appearance. I cleared my throat and they look up at me, giving me a smile.

"Hey, where were you?" Miles asks when I take my seat.

"I had to go see Madame Jean-Aux so she can introduce me to my tutor."

"Who is your tutor?" Maya inquires.

"That senior Clare Edwards," I tell them as I take a bite of my pizza.

"Oh, well, hopefully she can help you out. She's, like, super smart," Tristan interjects.

I nod my head and we change the subject. We start talking about what we're doing this weekend; a dinner and movie at the Hollingsworth place. The group all laughed at me, seeing as I'm the only one who doesn't have a date; they're making me the fifth wheel.

After lunch, we exit the lunchroom and go to our lockers. Somehow, Clare enters my mind. I get a little excited thinking about me being at her house while she tutors me. Then, I erase all the thoughts I have of her. Clare is only going to tutor me; I'm sure nothing else will happen because, I'm not her type. She's two years older than me and she's probably into guys whose smart just like her. She doesn't want someone who is a failure and that's what I am...a failure.

I get my books for my next two classes and I leave my friends to chat some more about this weekend. I go to my English class, trying to get Clare off my mind, but I can't. She's clearly the only person I can think about for the remainder of the day.

.

.

.

I take the paper out of my pocket and I study her address. I fold it back neatly and tuck it right back in my pocket before going on my way. I stuff my hands into my tight, pants pocket and walk down the street.

I had just got out of Whisper Hug practice. I sent Clare a text telling her why I was taking so long and that I was on my way. She replied to me exactly a minute later, telling me okay and she'll be waiting. Gulping, I stuff my phone back in my pocket and I continue on my way.

I find Clare's house in no time. I walk on the porch and knock on the door three times. The door opens and it reveals a Clare. She has changed out of her clothes that she was wearing earlier into something more comfortable: a pair of gray sweats with a tank top. My lips suddenly feel dry, so I nervously lick them. Clare grins and opens the door to let me in. I walk inside and she closes the door behind me. I go over towards the sofa and take a seat. Clare tsk and shakes her head at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"We're going in my room, silly."

I nod my head, feeling the warmth rush throw my cheeks. I stand up and drag my book bag behind me as I follow Clare up the steps. I get a better view of her round ass as she switches up the steps. I feel my pants grow a little tight and I use my hand to adjust the hard tool in my pants.

We make it to Clare's room and she grins before opening the door. I take a look at her room, noticing how it's painted a light purple. She has dark purple drapes on her windows and dark purple blankets and pillows. Around her walls are posters and pictures of her friends; one of them, of course, being Adam.

She shuts the door behind her and motions for me to take a seat on her bed. I nod my head and sit down. I open my book bag and rummage through it to find my French notebook.

"Okay, um, let's start with the basics. Say you and I are meeting for the first time. I'll say something like _Bonjour. Commet allez-vous?_ Which means hello; how are you? You will respond by saying _Bien, et vous? _Which is fine and you? Repeat that."

"Bien, et vous," I repeat and Clare smiles with a nod.

"Good, now I will ask you your name. _Comment vous appelez-vous?_ You will respond and say _je m'appelle Zig._"

"Je m'appelle Zig."

"Great!" she says as she claps her hands together. Over the next hour Clare and I spend time going over the basics. She told me when we meet again tomorrow we can go over to see if I have the hang of it. She tells me to study before I leave her house. Somehow I'm eager about tomorrow.

.

.

.

It's been three days since Clare has been helping me out. Today is now Friday and I'm getting ready to take a quiz for Madame Jean-Aux to see if I'm improving. Clare has been wishing me good luck all yesterday and some of today. She's been helping me tremendously and I couldn't be happier.

It's weird, but I'm starting to have a small crush on her. The only person I've told about this was Miles and he laughed at me. He told me Clare is way out of my league and she wouldn't go for a guy like this. My hopes were crushed and Miles apologized once he noticed that. He told me that it might be a _small_ chance that Clare will have the same feelings.

Yeah, because that helps _so_ much!

I walk inside of the classroom feeling confident. I know that I'll past this test, because of Clare helping me and getting me ready.

"Good morning, Zig, I hope you're ready for the quiz today."

"Yes, Madame Jean-Aux," I tell her proudly. "I'm ready for the quiz."

With a firm nod she hands me my paper and tells me to take a seat. I go to my seat and look over the quiz. Once all of the students are in the classroom, and in their seats, we begin our quiz.

.

.

.

"I passed!" I tell Clare as I run to her and pull her in a hug. I ignore the stares I'm getting from her girl friends.

"I knew you would," she smiles.

"All because of you; you're so smart. Celebratory dinner tonight? My treat."

She looks over her shoulder at her friends who are giving her a weird stare. She turns back to me and nods her head. I watch her cheeks go red as she agrees. I smile at her and nod my head before running down the halls to tell my friends the news.

.

.

.

I took Clare out to Little Miss Steaks to celebrate. The entire time I was nervous and afraid that I was going to say something stupid. Clare noticed how nervous I was and she told me to relax. The rest of the date-I think that's what it is—went by smooth. We talked and learned a bit about each other. She told me that she was currently single and comfortable with being on the market. I silently prayed to God that this date was going by so perfectly.

After eating, I paid for the bill and walked Clare home. During the walk, she was cold, so I gave her my jacket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and we continued the walk. When I walked her to her porch, she turned around and took my jacket off her shoulders. She gave me a small smile as she held it tightly to her chest, almost as if she didn't want to let it go.

"I had fun tonight," she told me. "It was the most fun I had in a good while."

"Yeah," I say with a blush. "Me too; maybe we can do it, again sometime?"

"Zig Novak, are you asking me out, again?"

"Yeah, I like you Clare. I have a big crush on you."

Now it was Clare's turn to blush. "That's sweet and all, but you're two years younger than me. When I graduate you will still be in high school. I don't want to start something and then end it when it's time for me to go away."

"Who says you'll have to? We can make it work; long-distance is fine with me."

"Yeah, but not with me. I just broke up with my boyfriend because of this long-distance didn't work. I don't want to risk going through this, again."

I crash my lips against Clare's, startling her a bit. Her body freezes and she doesn't kiss me back. I get ready to pull away until she grips my shirt and starts to kiss me back. My heart is beating riotously and my palms are starting to sweat. I feel like I'm in a dream and when I wake up it won't be real. I'm probably just dreaming this. There's no way that Clare Edwards is kissing me back.

Clare breaks the kiss and turns around to unlock the door. She opens it and steps aside. I look at her in puzzlement and she jerks her head slightly, telling me to come inside. I gulp and go inside, closing the door behind us.

Before I had time to blink, Clare pins me against the wall and her lips are on mine. She kisses me harder this time and with a lot of fervor. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. She parts her mouth open and I allow my tongue to slip inside. As I explore her mouth, I taste the strawberry shake that she had just drunk. It makes me kiss her harder.

We finally pull apart, gasping for air. She looks at me and bites her lip.

"Um, want to continue this in my room?"

Clare Edwards is asking me to go in her room? Sure, I've been in there when she's tutoring me, but this time is different. It's much different. I'm a little nervous, because I have only had sex once. It was with someone at a party I was at. It didn't mean anything and I never did talk to the girl again. This…this is very different. I'm getting ready to go to the next step with someone I'm crushing on. I just hope I won't mess this up.

I look at Clare to see she's waiting on my answer. I clear my throat and say, "Sure, come on."

I take her hand and lead her to her room. Once we get in there, I barely have time to close the door before her lips are back on mine. I hear something hit the floor with a thud and I notice that it's my jacket. I kick it over and continue to kiss Clare. Clare pushes me on the bed and I fall on my back with an "oof." I sit up as I watch her straddle my lap. She takes off my shirt and it hits the floor with a soft thud.

"Clare, wait a minute," I tell her. "I can't do this if you don't feel the same way for me."

I see a look in Clare's eyes that I can't quite figure out. I was beginning to feel hurt, because I thought she was going to tell me she didn't feel the same way for me.

"Zig, I like you; I really do, but it scares me. You're just a kid and I'll be graduating pretty soon."

"My mom was three years older than my dad when they met; they've been together ever since," I tell her. "Do you think they cared about what others think?"

Clare shakes her head.

"Then, take a chance with me. That's all I'm asking for is a chance."

"Okay," Clare tells me.

I grin and pull her into a kiss. We fall back on the bed and kiss roughly. I shove my tongue in her mouth, massaging hers with mine. I run my fingers up and down her back, feeling her body shiver against me. I break the kiss only to pull her shirt over her head, exposing her purple cotton bra. I reattach our lips. With both of our torsos being exposed, I can feel her soft, warm skin against mine.

Clare trails her nails along my torso and rests at my waist. She slides her hand down to my bulge and uses her palm to rub it gently. I let out a soft moan and close my eyes tighter. Clare travels to the button of my pants and unbuttons them. She breaks the kiss and climbs off me. She pulls my pants down to my ankle. I kick them off and inhale a sharp breath as I feel her warm hand encircle my aching cock. She gently strokes it, sliding her hand along my shaft. I jerk my hips a little, feeling excited at this touch. No one has ever jacked me off before; I'm usually the one doing it. It feels better to have a girl do it—_way_ better.

I tunnel my hands through Clare's hair as her hands move faster along me. When she licks the tip I nearly explode. She grins at me and puts the tip in her mouth, sucking it lightly while her hands move along my shaft.

"Mmm, fuck!" I moan.

I feel my muscles in my stomach tighten and I feel my body shudder as I come in Clare's mouth. She licks me clean and removes the tip with a pop. I look at her while catching my breath. She's blushing and biting her lip.

"T—This was kind of my first time doing that," she admits shyly.

"It was _perfect_," I tell her, stilling trying to catch my breath.

Clare smiles and presses her lips against mine. I take the perfect opportunity to unbutton her pants. I slide them off, along with her panties. Now, she's lying in front of me with just her bra on. I drink in this lovely sight and once again, I'm hard.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her softly.

I nudge her legs apart and inhale the intoxicating scent coming from her. It smells like a sweet, vanilla cake. I lick my lips hungrily, knowing that I want to taste her. I run my index finger along her glistening pussy and she inhales a breath before exhaling a shuddery moan. I slip my finger inside her, moving at a slow pace. I lower my head, angling it towards her pussy. I allow my tongue to slide through my lips and into her pussy.

"Oh God!" Clare cries out as her hands immediately go to my hair. She grips it and arches her back, giving me a better advantage.

With my tongue, I explore her vaginal walls, caressing ever sweet spot she has. Clare is letting out sexy moans, allowing my name to drip from her lips. I use one of my free hands to slide across her stomach and underneath her bra. I start to roughly massage it before playing with her hardened nipple. I pinch it and twist it around.

"Ah, Zig!" Clare shrieks as she bucks her hips.

I move my tongue at a fast pace and Clare starts to meet my thrusts. She grinds her hips against my tongue, basically riding my face. I swirl my tongue around while using my thumb to rub the swollen nub resting between her pussy lips. Clare cries out my name as her body starts to tremble tremendously. I feel her walls clench around my tongue and I know she's close. I continue to eat her out while playing with her clit. She lets out a shrill cry as she climaxes. After she has ridden her orgasm, I lick her dry and come back up. Clare grabs my face and smashes her lips on mine. She eagerly tastes herself on my tongue and it makes me nearly come right there.

"I need you," I mumble into this kiss.

"I'm all yours," she says and I pull away from the kiss.

She just said I was all hers. Does this mean that we're dating now?

"Does this mean we're dating now?" I ask aloud.

Clare nods her head shyly. "Yeah; we're dating."

I grin and pull her into another kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Clare pulls my boxers down enough to free my cock. I wiggle them off the rest of the way and once they reach my ankles, I kick them off.

"I don't have a condom," I tell her as I tear my lips from hers.

"It's alright; I'm on the pill."

"Okay, good," I say a little too eagerly and without a warning I slam myself inside of her.

"Ah fuck!" she cries out as her legs instantly wrap around my waist.

I rock my hips back and forth, enjoying the way her drenched pussy feels around my cock. I tilt my head back and close my eyes, enjoying the warmth and wetness of her. I almost come, but I hold it longer, not wanting to come too fast before the real fun has even begun. So, I go at a slow pace, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Ooh," she moans breathless and I feel her hot breath tickling my ear.

Clare clutches on to my hair and starts to meet my thrust. We move in a slow sync, enjoying the feeling of each other. She removes her hands from my hair and wraps it around my neck, holding on to me as if her life depended on it.

"So, you're mine right?" I ask her as I continue to thrust inside of her.

Clare doesn't respond at first. She just moans and closes her eyes. I thrust a bit harder and Clare's eyes pop open. She lets out a long, throaty moan while digging her fingers into my neck.

"I said, you're mine, right?" I question, again.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes! I'm yours!" she cries out.

I smirk as I go a little faster. With each thrust, I feel her pussy getting wetter and it's making it easier for me to slide into her. Once she arches her back, I plunge a bit deeper. Her breath hitches in her throat and her walls clench around me as I continue to thrust inside of her.

"Shit, Clare!" I curse under my breath as her walls basically trap my cock. "I'm not going to last any longer."

"M—Me either," she whispers hoarsely.

I thrust inside her a few more times and both of our bodies start to tremble. We moan out each other's name as we ride our orgasm together. I collapse on top of Clare, breathing heavily. Clare's breathing hard, too and her arms are still wrapped around me.

"Hey, want to come with me to my friend Miles' house. It's kind of a couple's movie and dinner date and well, since you're my girlfriend—"

"I'd love to," she grins as she pecks my cheek.

I can't wait to see the look on my friend's face when I bring Clare with me to this couple's date.

.

.

.

Just as I expected, my friends had their mouths hanging open. They didn't believe that Clare was my girlfriend until she pulled me into a kiss, proving to them. I swore I heard them gasp when her tongue darted in my mouth. She pulled away, leaving me breathless and them in complete shock.

"So, are we going to get this movie started or what?" she asks.

We watched a movie and ate pizza together. Clare got to know my friends a little better and they were still in shock. After the movie went off and all of the pizza was gone, I decided to take Clare back home. Before we left, Miles stopped me and pulled me to the side.

"So, what were you two exactly doing while she was supposed to be _tutoring _you?"

"She was tutoring me," I say with a grin. "We didn't get together until yesterday after I took her out."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into? She's a senior and you're just a sophomore. She'll be leaving soon while you're stuck at Degrassi for another couple of years."

"Trust me," I start off as I look over my shoulder at Clare who's smiling at me, "I know what I'm doing."


End file.
